Microporous elastomeric materials are widely used for various purposes such as ink dispensing rollers, pads and the like. These materials can be made using methods or processes which employ non-hydrated soluble salts such as sodium chloride or sodium nitrate, or a hydrated salt such as magnesium sulfate as disclosed by Haren and Logan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,521.
While these microporous elastomeric materials are adequate for most uses, it has been found that when used in high speed printing equipment the type faces tear chunks of the material from the ink dispensing roller or pad.
Accordingly it is an object of this invention to provide a microporous elastomeric material having improved abrasion resistance.
Another object is to provide a method for making such microporous elastomeric material.
Yet another object is to provide a composition which can be vulcanized to form a microporous vulcanizate.
Other objects, aspects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from a reading of the following detailed description, the appended claims and the attached drawing.